The purpose of this pilot study is to observe the systemic hemodynamic and cardiac responses to venous pooling during LBNP performed with and without isolation of the abdominopelvic and lower extremity vasculature, and to determine if gender influences the systemic hemodynamic and cardiac responses to venous pooling.